houseofanbisfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabina's Trials
I hope you can enjoy this! This is when Fabian and Nina's married and has a family of their own. This is the first book of The Trial Series Chapter One Nina's P.O.V. My first day in Anubis House wasn't really suspected, especially for Patricia Williamson, but I was only recalling it, Fabian and I were already married. I was no longer Ms. Nina Martin, I was Mrs. Nina Martin-Rutter. Patricia and Jerome married 2 years ago, Amber and Alfie married last year, Mara and Mick was just 3 years ago. And Fabian and I? 4 years ago. Joy mercer married Jason Winkler 1 year ago. We had children of our own, Emily "Sarah" Amneris Rutter. Nice name, huh? She had my brown eyes, and Fabian's hair. Her complexion was our mixture. It was weird to name a girl Amneris, but it was Fabian's idea. When I was in Anubis House, I realized I was Amneris' bloodline. I reassembled the Cup of Ankh when Joy couldn't. "Nina, when do you think we can send them to Anubis House?" Amber asked. I remembered, all the children were already in the age to go to boarding school. They were all 16, they were completely ''ready. "Well? Come on, Nina. We haven't got all day for tea." Patricia reminded. "I know Mrs. Clarke. Are you sure we'd send them?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, that was a sign she still wasn't comfortable being called Mrs. Clarke. "We're supposed to send them, Nina. Mara's son, Mikey's already there. My Phillip, Patricia's Leo, Joy's Martin, and your Emily needs to go to Anubis House." Amber insisted. "Mara and Mick has no knowledge about this, this, madness. How'd you think their son Mikey knows about this?" Patricia protested. "It wouldn't be nice to send them, they might not know about it, but I am sure one thing will happen to them like what happened to us." I insisted. They gasped. "Wh-What do you mean Nina?" Joy asked. "Emily's like me, she'd July 7 at 7:00 a.m." I confessed. They laughed. "Don't you remember Newbie? Fabian's thrown the last of the Elixir. You hid the Cup of Ankh. How could it possibly affect them?" Patricia joked. "I have a feeling that every time a child is born in July 7 at 7:00 in the morning isn't completely over." I replied, I looked at my watch, it was 5:30 p.m. "I have to go home with Fabian and Emily. See you tomorrow on Anubis House." I said as I left. Fabian's P.O.V. While my wife was having tea with our old high school pals, and our children in Phillip's bedroom chatting, we guys were watching t.v. like there was no tomorrow. We were watching some action movies until Jerome came in. "Do you think it's appropriate for us to send our children there?" He asked as he sat with popcorn in his mouth. Alfie rolled his eyes. "We're already graduates of college and you still can't stop goofing around?" He grunted as Jerome threw a pillow at him. We laughed. Everyone would think its very inappropriate for grown ups to act like children and all that, but we kinda enjoyed it. "Do you think the children are alright there? Is it possible Victor's still alive?" I asked. "Oh yes, he's still there. What if Trudy's there? Come on Rutter, Victor's dead, Trudy's dead. Do you think their still alive?" Jerome said sarcastically as he threw popcorn at Alfie. Alfie threw the popcorn back at him, Alfie turned serious after he went to business school, but he was still our beloved joking Alfie. He stood up and acted like Victor. "5 minutes before lights out and then I want to hear a pin drop." He imitated. We laughed. That was what Victor used to say each night, we were all annoyed by that actually. The children's chattering was heard from upstairs. Punk music boomed on the ceiling. "Don't you think the children's in danger?" Jerome asked. "Why do you think so?" I posed. "Remember when Victor had tried to kidnap them? Do you think he's still alive? Do you think he'd take them?" Alfie asked. I gulped. Chapter 2 Emily P.O.V. We were simply having fun in our teenage ways, Mikey wasn't here actually, he and his parents went on a vacation before he goes to school. I was the only girl in us teens actually. I really needed this day, I was so stressed about each night. Mom and Dad rarely talk now, Mom always glare at Dad when he's talking to other girls, or simply saying hi. As if Mom was having second thoughts of Dad. "When do you think we'll go to Anubis House?" Phillip asked. "Beats me. Mom usually decides." I replied. "Tomorrow, hopefully." We were watching new movies, horror movies. We were a bit emo actually, but it was a bit. We wore a bit of black clothes. "Hey Martin, pass the popcorn please." Leo ordered. Martin didn't pass. "Don't you ever get tired of living in this emo life? Certainly I am." He said. Leo sighed and took the popcorn. "It hides my pain, ever feel as if at any moment, your parents breaks up?" I asked. They looked at me with concerned eyes. "Not me, my Dad's been dead so long." Martin said. The others simply shook their heads. "I do. Each night, I hear my parents fight, I couldn't recall what they fight about but, I can tell it's not pretty." I confessed. Someone knocked on the door. "Honey! Time to go home!" Mom yelled, I said good-bye and left. Nina P.O.V. Right before I called Amnery (She liked to be called that though I don't know why) I was pulled by Jerome to a dark corner of their house. "What do you want Jerome?" I demanded. He shushed me. "Quiet Newbie. There's something I need to tell you." He said. "What about?" I asked. "It's about Fabian." He replied. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Right after I calmed down a bit, Jerome had let go of me. "Now, why'd you do that?" I asked. "Fabian.......have you ever had second thoughts about him?" Jerome asked. I glared at him. I ''never ''had second thoughts of my husband! I just get jealous, that's all, I ''don't ''get second thoughts. "No, he's ''completely ''faithful, Jerome." I said. Patricia appeared, I frowned. "Okay, what's happening?" I demanded. "You see, just 2 days ago, while Jerome and I were doing groceries, we saw this." Patricia confessed as she showed a picture of a café with Fabian laughing with Joy, both drinking expréssó drinks. I glared at the picture. My husband with Joy!?!?!?! Total lie! I bet it's just an ''initiation ''like what Patricia did to me when I was in Anubis House. I laughed. "Okay guys, come out, Iknow its just a prank." I decided. But their faces were stern without laughter, or a single sign it was all a joke. It was totally true. It was true, there was no tech effect, no smiles except Fabian's and Joy's. I took the picture and called Amnery. Chapter 3 Fabian's P.O.V. I was scared if Nina found about my ''meeting ''with Joy. We had a fight last night about the vow and all. ''~Flashback~ I was just drinking my expréssó drink when Joy had a drink with her as well, and sat on the same table I was. "Hey Fabian." She greeted. I smiled. "So, will you send Martin to school?" I asked. She bit her lip. "I'm not sure. I had set the arrangements already, but I'm not quite sure if I will. He's been so, distant lately. I know he's very much scarred and all, but, does that mean he's suppose to seperate himself from the world? I'm getting worried, Fabian. What if he ''never ''plans on getting back to society?" She explained. I patted her back. ~End of Flashback~ When I snapped back to my senses, I saw Emily in the car with Nina looking angry in front of the car, I had a guess she knew about it. I walked to her. "Anything wrong?" I asked. Her face was beet red. "Tell me, what does this ''mean?" She demanded as she shown a picture of me and Joy on the same table laughing with expréssó drinks in our hands. "Where'd you get that?" I asked unwittily. Her expression didn't move a bit. "The Clarkes gave and showed this to me while I was calling Emily. They said they saw you and Joy in the café. Is it true?" She said. I sighed, tears filled up her eyes, and she slapped me. Emily's P.O.V. I was just listening to the radio until I saw my mother had slapped my father's face. I gasped, then I heard yells. I went outside and saw my mother's face wet with tears. "Mom, Dad, what's happening?" I demanded. Dad felt his cheek, it was so red. "Get in the car, Amnery. Mom and I have some things to discuss." Dad ordered. "No! Each night I wake up because of both of you fighting! And you expect me to let go of it right now when I have a chance to ask you of this? Tell me, now!" I screamed. My parents flinched after I screamed. I didn't, each night I hear them fight, I just, can't take it anymore. I wanted to know once and for all why they always fight. My mother faced Dad as if nothing happened. "How could you!?!?! You already have a child and you can't be satisfied!?!?!" Mom shouted. "Nina, calm down, please. Emily's--" Dad tried to assure. "And what!?! You'll act like a good father and when she's not here or me, your going to cheat!?!" She demanded. I gasped. Cheat!?! Dad cheated? No! He couldn't cheat on Mom with another! He hasn't got the heart of it! He possibly can't! "Tell her the truth, Fabian! Tell her how a good actor you are!" Mom commanded. "Like I said, Nina! I didn't! Joy was just telling me about how she was having troubles with Martin, that's all!" Dad confessed. Mom's face didn't change. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Third Man's P.O.V. The fight worked perfectly, in order to destroy one family, start rumors. And V.R. III's plan had worked perfectly. He forced Joy Mercer to go and make sure they were pictured by the Clarkes couple. And the rest went smooth. "Don't you think they'd suspect an unmoving van that's on?" She asked as she looked into the binoculars. "The Chosen One's heart must be softened, so must be Ankh." He replied. "They just won't admit it, can't we just take Ankh?" She demanded. "Nefertiti is a stubborn one. We must make sure that they'll never find out." He assured. "We are to hope they will get a chance to get there. When'll you take your place?" She posed. "One day, someday, just not today. I swear to father we will get that cup and elixir before he dies. I swear Corbierre." He said. "Nefertiti is never perfect for Ankh. It is against the laws." She reminded. "They all have changed." He grunted. Chapter 4 Nina's P.O.V. It was a very silent trip going home. Fabian was driving while Emily was asleep. I didn't bother talking to the cheater since I knew he'd just lie like every single time he did. He tried to hold my hand but I backed my hand away. "Like I said, Nina. Joy was just telling me why she was getting worried about Martin. You know how distant he's been for the past 4 years." He said. My expression softened a bit. But it was only a bit. Joy's P.O.V. My deal with V.R. worked perfectly. I got E 10 000 richer, I got Nina mad, and soon, I'll have my Romeo. After I secretly went out, I saw the two fighting. The plan was like sweet candy that keeps its even sugar together, like how my plan went. Chapter Five Emily's P.O.V. It was the following morning when we entered the boarding school my parents used to go to. I took some of my last luggages and bid farewell to my parents, I readied my place and fixed my stuff until I saw a craggy old man on the door. He had really white hair and brown ancient eyes, as if those eyes have been living for more than 72 years. "Are you Emily Rutter?" He demanded. I nodded. "Fix your things, your stuff must be ready 10 minutes before dinner." He said as he left. Nina's P.O.V. I broke up with Fabian right after we got into the house. "Nina, I said it was just a misunderstanding." He tried to persuade. But my eyes boiled with anger, if it was a misunderstanding, how is it I could see Joy was flirting with him!?! I left him there, just standing infront of our house, while I was going else where, somewhere they can never find me. '''THE END' Category:The Trial Series